Not The Time, Or Place But Who Cares!
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: Continues from my finale that i wrote don't worry no one is hurt, i think u have to read though!


Well, trust me this was very hard to do cause i love Ducky and i needed the biggest cliff hanger EVER so this is continued from my last story cause you all wanted more :) hope you like!! (I don't own CBS, NCIS and its characters, The Hangover, McGuiver, and anything else i missed)

_Flashback,_

_The buildings blown up, people are screaming, Gibbs and McGee are outside, Tony and Ziva just made it out, when Ziva doesnt see Ducky._

"What! I'm sure Ducky's around here somewhere, it is very crowded." Tony let go and panicked.

"No, Tony I'm sure. He would have been over here talking to us or something. Let's go tell Gibbs." Ziva sprinted off to Gibbs with Tony at her heels.

"I thought i told you to go home, DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped back.

"Gibbs, we have a problem." Ziva stared at Gibbs. "We can't find Ducky."

Gibbs had never experienced worry before in front of the team, but he did now. He had lost so many other loved ones, that losing Ducky would hurt everyone.

"Are you sure he's not here." Gibbs asked before revealing his plan.

"No we looked everywhere and Ziva did a head count. Couldn't find him." Tony added.

"Well, nobodies gone inside to help yet, bastards!" Gibbs kicked the curb, and then had the look of "ow"

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do, Tony go grab three flashlights and meet us back here. Were are gonna find Ducky.

Tony comes running back from getting the flashlights and he throws Ziva and Gibbs one.

"So whats the plan, boss?" Tony pants and bends over from the exhaust of running.

"Well, DiNozzo we are going in to look for Ducky, hope you're not too tired." Gibbs grabbed the flashlight and walked toward the smoldering building. Tony and Ziva followed Gibbs in.

Once inside they turned on the flashlights and everone coughed.

"Oh god the conditions in here are *cough* terrible." Ziva choked on the dusty air.

"You gonna be okay, crazy ninja?" Tony looked back and saw Ziva behind him. "Maybe you should stay outside"

"I'm fine Tony just keep walking. We have to find Ducky." Ziva tipped over some scrap metal and fell.

"Ugh, this stupid building, this stupid day!!" Ziva shouted.

"Will you guys stop messing around either hurry the hell up or leave." Gibbs shouted to them as he kept striding forward.

Tony stopped and lent out his arm when something above them was collapsing. Using his male instincts Tony dropped to the ground and stayed very close to her. Rubble fell, but didn't hit them.

"GIBBS!" Ziva shouted, but nothing could be heard.

"Shit, we lost Gibbs and now we are trapped yet again!" Ziva stood up and smacked her head on a pipe.

"Ow! God" She rubbed her head.

"This reminds me of the movie-" Ziva cut him off.

"NO! No more movies!" Ziva tried to push some metal out of the way

"I was gonna say that this reminds me of that movie "World Trade Center" with Nic Cage. Very sad, except we aren't trapped as bad and casualties aren't as big, a-" He was cut off.

"Tony please, i would rather not think about casualties right now." She tried pushing the wall, it didn't move so she kicked and fell to the ground on her knees, and cried.

"What do we do now? What are we gonna do now." She put her head on the wall behind her and closed her eyes.

"Forrest Gump, Ltn. Dan, said something like that. Good movie. Very sad. Gary Sinise did a great jo-" Ziva couldn't take it any longer.

"Tony what would it take to get you to stop refraining movie lines?" With an evil grin she kneeled closer like she had done in "Untouchable".

"Well, you could tell me why you kissed me in the elevator earlier." He looked at her and had the same smile."

"Well, i thought we were about to die and...and...you pushed me into it." Trying to defend herself.

"I did nothing, that was all you and it was very nice." Tony scooted over next to Ziva against the wall.

"Well, you didnt seem to think so when Abby asked you what you thought about it." Ziva closed her eyes again.

"Little miss, gossip goth would have told everyone, what was i supposed to say."

"So i was right." Ziva chuckled with her eyes still closed.

"Right about what?"

"You are to scared to admit how you feel, is that why you are going to therapy?" She turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Whoa, okay im NOT afraid to admit how i feel, i just don't think it's any of your buisness knowing how i feel." He blew it there.

"Well i dont like to open up, but everytime you have asked me to i have!" She stood up making sure not to hit her head on the same pole, when Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. She looked surprised as he came in for another kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and she just sat there enjoying the moment. She finally placed her hands on his cheeks and enjoyed it as much as he did. Then it ended and Ziva still looked confused.

"What was that for?" She giggled out.

"Well, i thought we were gonna die." He smiled and returned his head to the wall behind him.

(To autopsy WHOOSH :D I didnt forget)

Gibbs kicked down the door to autopsy, he shined his light on the first table, then called out for Ducky.

"Hey Duck?!" Gibbs heard struggling under the second table and ran over to it.

"Gibbs? That light is very bright you know, my eyes would appreciate it if you could shine it somewhere else." Ducky coughed out standing up.

"You okay, Duck?" Gibbs grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Yes, I'm fine Jethro. Just a little tussled by whatever happened." Ducky stood there for a sec and then asked.

"Hows your team?" He started to walk to the door.

"Well, DiNozzo and Ziva are here somewhere fooling around, i'm sure and McGee, Abby, and Vance are all outside. But my main priorety is getting you out of here now." Gibbs took the lead and Ducky followed.

(BACK TO WHEREVER TONY AND ZIVA ARE :D )

They sat in silence when Tony finally broke it with yet something more about movies.

"Hey, Ziva? Have you ever seen "The Hangover"? It's hilarious!" Tony laughed as he pictured funny scenes from the movie in his head.

"No, Tony i haven't" Ziva put her head on Tonys shoulder and fell asleep. Tony looked down and saw this and smiled.

(BACK TO GIBBS AND DUCKY)

Gibbs and Ducky had been retracing the steps of Gibbs when he stopped at a wall that wasn't there when they came in. He knocked on it.

"Gibbs!?" Ziva quickly got up and ran to the wall opposite her and Tony.

"Ziva? Is Tony with you still?"

"Yes, do you have Ducky?" She was so worried about him.

"I'm fine Ziva, but we still have yet to reach the exit of this place." Ducky stood close to Gibbs as not to loose him again.

"I think i hear the people comming!" Tony shouted from the other side.

People came closer and pounded on the wall.

"If anyone is behind this wall, yell or tap!" The man shouted. Following orders he pounded on the side and the man heard. He started a chainsaw and slowly cut a whole in the wal if metal. He punched in the cirlce and walked in.

"There are two more people on the other side of that wall, hey, thanks" Tony shook his hand and grabbed Ziva's. He dragged her out through the hole. They walked through the debris and out the door. The light blinded and the fresh air hit their lungs, when a small black blur came running up to them.

"OH MY GOD!! You guys are okay!!" Abby hugged Tony and then Ziva, but she didn't let go of Ziva.

"Ziva, just glad you made it out." She whispered in her ear. Then finally let go. Tony looked at Ziva and Ziva looked back at Tony, when two very familiar figures immerged from the building. Gibbs and Ducky stumbled out of the rubble and of course Abby ran over and gave them the infamous Abby Hug. Tony and Ziva walked away to the medics station to get looked at.

"I thought i told you to go home?" The pretty medic said.

"Well, i had to help out, save people." He said as she checked out his head again.

"Well nothing happened to it, besides it being covered in dust. Theres a hose over there if you need to clean up." She smiled and walked away. Tony walked over to he hose and Ziva followed. Ziva grabbed the hose before Tony did and she flipped her head over and rinsed all the dirt she could get out of it. She flipped her head back up, getting Tonys face wet. He grabbed the hose from her and washed his hair out.

"So Tony, do you have A Hangover?" Ziva asked.

"You mean "The Hangover"? Then yeah, why? You wanna watch it?" He turned the hose off and shook his head like a dog.

"Well i figured that when i come over to watch Mc-whatever i could watch that too." She smiled.

"I'ts McGuiver an-" Someone slapped him in the head.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted.

"Yes boss." Tony said.

"You left the water on! And i thought i told you to get outta here." Gibbs reached over and turned off the water and gave DiNozzo the Gibbs Glare.

"Well?" Gibbs said.

"I-I-I was just leaving, boss." Tony said as he walked away. Ziva followed, but Gibbs grabbed her arm.

"Yes, Gibbs." Ziva stopped and looked back at Gibbs.

"We need to talk later, but you need to go with Tony." Gibbs smiled.

"Why?" Giggled Ziva.

"Cause The Hangover is one hell of a funny movie." Gibbs said laughing as he walked away. Ziva looked over at Tony and followed him to his car, when she got there she had to ask,

"Tony, am i the only one you know who hasn't seen that movie?" She asked opening the door and meeting him inside the cab.

"Yeah, but not for long." He started the car and they drove away.

SOOO WHAT YOU THINK!! Rate and Review!!


End file.
